Crossing the Rhine/Transcript
Cutscene Narrator: March 7th, 1945. In an extraordinary turn of events, a single bridge across the Rhine river is captured intact by the U.S. 9th Armored Division. German forces desperately establish new pockets of defense along the length of the Rhine river in an effort to slow the Allies' advance. Then, on March 24th, a massive assault is unleashed by Allied airborne divisions to secure positions east of the Rhine. At the same time, at various points up and down the river, more Allied forces prepare to make their crossings into the heart of Germany... Journal March 24, 1945, 0940 Wallendar, Germany Sunny, 59°F In a few hours, we will board amphibious transports and cross the Rhine river. Dog Company has been ordered to secure the town on the far bank so that the engineers can build a pontoon bridge. It's not the first time the Allies have tried to secure a Rhine crossing - the last attempt, Operation Market Garden, in the Netherlands, was a disaster. The only difference is, this time, we're getting across no matter what, bridge or no bridge. Corporal Bill Taylor D Company, 2nd Ranger Bn. Gameplay the Rhine" Germany 24, 1945 The Rangers are in amphibious transports on their way to Wallendar. 'Sgt. Randall: '''Corporal Taylor! Suppress the German defenses with the .30 cal! ''Taylor begins firing at the enemy. 'Randall: '''You're doin' good Corporal! Keep firing! ''Despite heavy resistance, the Rangers are able to land. 'Randall: '''The Krauts have mined the riverbank! We can't go any further! '''Randall: '''Everyone out of the Amtrac! We're sitting ducks in here! '''Randall: '''Ok, looks like the Krauts wanna play hardball! Let's get some smoke out there! ''If Taylor does not use a smoke grenade: 'Randall: '''Come on, throw your smoke grenades, put up a screen! ''After a smoke grenade is used: 'Randall: '''Smoke grenades - on the line! ''After the smoke screens are deployed, the Rangers begin attacking the FlaK 88 positions. Eventually, all FlaK 88s are neutralized. However, Tiger tanks appear as reinforcements. 'Randall: '''Fall back and take cover! '''Pvt: McCloskey: '''We gotta flank 'em and take 'em out! '''Randall: '''Taylor! Get close and immobilize those tanks! Use your explosives on their tracks! ''Despite heavy resistance, Taylor is able to destroy both tanks. 'Randall: '''That's the last one. Good job, Corporal. '''Randall: '''There's still Krauts all over the place! Watch your back! Don't let your guard down! ''The Rangers soon secure the town. 'Randall: '''Looks like this town is ours, fellas! '''Randall: '''Dog Company! Assemble at the rally point! Let's go! ''The Rangers regroup in the town graveyard. 'Col. Blake: '''Damn fine job, you guys. We took on the best troops Germany had to offer, and sent them runnin' for their mommas up and down the Rhine. '''Blake: '''I'm proud to serve with you men - you're all good Rangers, that's for damn sure. '''Blake: '''Sergeant Randall...one more thing - '''Blake: '''I don't know about the gentleman part, but how'd you like to be an officer? I'm offering you a field commission as a Lieutenant. Good leaders are hard to come by. Whaddya say? '''Randall: '''I'd be honored sir. But the thing is, we'd be short a Sergeant. Corporal Taylor here might be worth looking at. '''Blake: '''Heh, I'll keep that in mind Lieutenant. See to your men - dismissed. ''The level ends. Ending Cutscene '''Narrator: '''April 16th,1945. The Soviet Red Army commences its attack on Berlin, the capital city of Nazi Germany. Half a million soldiers and civilians alike perish in the terrible battle that lasts for nearly 3 weeks. As the Allied forces converge on Berlin from both east and west, the Nazi leadership begins to crumble under the weight of imminent defeat. On the 8th of May 1945, the German armed forces surrendered unconditionally to the Allies. At the cost of 50 million deaths, the war in Europe is finally over. Throughout the Allied nations, Victory in Europe Day is officially celebrated marking the defeat of Nazi Germany and the fall of the Third Reich.